1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electric kettle composed of a water vessel and a base-plate on which the vessel rests, the base-plate being connected electrically on the one hand to the power supply system by means of a flexible cord and on the other hand to the water vessel by means of movable electric coupling elements.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In known electric kettle designs, when the water within the vessel attains the desired temperature, the supply cord which is connected to the base-plate must be detached by the user before removing the vessel from the base-plate. This precaution is necessary in order to guard against arcing at the level of the electrical connections between container and base-plate, thus imposing a constraint on the user.
In some designs, the base-plate is provided with microswitches which automatically cut-off the electric power supply when the vessel is disconnected from the base-plate. However, these microswitches increase the cost of manufacture of kettles of this type.
The aim of the present invention is to overcome the disadvantages of known designs by providing an electric kettle which makes it possible to cut-off the supply of electric current to the vessel as soon as the user takes hold of the vessel without any need to disconnect the flexible supply cord which is connected to the base-plate.